1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a zero insertion force (ZIF) connector, and particularly to a socket connector having a driving device for urging a cover to slide on a base thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/983,020, filed on Nov. 5, 2007, which is assigned to a same assignee of this invention discloses a socket connector for connecting an IC package such as a CPU to a printed circuit board (PCB). The socket connector comprises an insulating base arranged a plurality of terminals therein, a cover assembled on the base and a driving device actuating the cover to slide on the insulating base. The driving device comprises a driver member, a retaining member and a whirling member. The retaining member is fixed in the cover and comprises a bending plate bent downwardly to urge with the whirling member. When the retaining member is driven by the whirling member, a driving force will concentrate on a root of the bending plate, which may damage the bending plate and lose the moving distance of the whirling member. Hence, a new design will be provided on basis of said patent application.